superbeardbrothersfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Beard Bros. Reboot
Originally announced in a Video titled SUPER BEARD BROS IS BACK! (See Right), The Super Beard Bros. Reboot was jam-packed with new additions, such as new show formats, series, and an Organized Schedule. With the reboot, the Bros. also hired SomeThomas to be their official art-guy! In the previously mentioned Video, quite a few different series were teased, showing images for each series. A few of these series were Super Trivia Bros., Super Analysis Bros., Super Remix Bros., Super Indie Bros., Super Coin-Op Bros., and, a clear fan-favorite,'' Super Drunk Bros''. Since then, each of these named series have gotten an episode. It has been confirmed in their most recent series, Super Maker Bros, that they hate Sierra Mist. Alongside the release of the first episode, ThatOneVideoGamer.com was also launched, the official site of Team Beardman. This site also has a few of Jirard and Alex's friends, such as Sunder and Satch Bag. Series *Super Trivia Bros. - Super Trivia Bros. is a series in which Jirard plays a game as quick as he can while Alex looks up facts on the spot. *Super Analysis Bros. - Super Analysis Bros. is a series in which Jirard and Alex create/look at a theory within a game. (Spoiler Alert: It's Not Game Theory). *Super Drunk Bros. - Super Drunk Bros. is a series in which Jirard and Alex drink many a drink and play some games, all while trying to speak coherent sentences. *Super Merch Bros. - Super Merch Bros. is a series in which Jirard and Alex go over in-game items IN REAL LIFE! *Super Remix Bros. - Super Remix Bros. is a series in which Jirard and Alex interview a music artist who remixed music for games. *Super Indie Bros. - Super Indie Bros. is a series in which Jirard and Alex play through a game that is considered "Indie," as well as up-and-coming. *Super Retro Bros. - Super Retro Bros. is a series in which Jirard and Alex try to play and potentially beat an old game, like Atari old. *Super Coin-Op Bros. - Super Coin-Op Bros. is a series in which Jirard and Alex play an old Arcade game, just to show it off. *Super Fear'd Bros. - Super Fear'd Bros. is a series in which Jirard and Alex play the first 20 minutes of a horror game and make an attempt to not scream. *New Super Beard Bros. - New Super Beard Bros. is a series in which Jirard and Alex play a game that was recently released (or soon to be released) for a few minutes just to show it off. *Super Weird Bros. - Super Weird Bros. is a series in which Jirard and Alex play an unconventional game, such as a bootleg or a hacked game just for a challenge. *Jirard Finally Plays - Breaking the tradition of Super ___ Bros, Jirard Finally Plays is a series in which Jirard sits down to beat/play a game that he should have long ago. *Super Interview Bros. - Super Interview Bros. is a series in which Jirard and Alex interview a music artist because they can! *Super Sellout Bros. - Super Sellout Bros. is a series in which Jirard and Alex become sellouts, playing games that are directly sponsored by companies so that they can make the big cash money. *Holiday Spectacular - The Holiday Spectacular is a series in which Jirard and Alex played two games winter related in spirit of the Christmas holidays. Trivia *The entire weeks-worth of Super Beard Bros. episodes are shot on one day. Category:Super Sellout Bros. Category:New Super Beard Bros. Category:Super Beard Bros. Category:Super Trivia Bros. Category:Super Analysis Bros. Category:Super Drunk Bros. Category:Super Merch Bros. Category:Super Remix Bros. Category:Super Indie Bros. Category:Super Retro Bros. Category:Super Coin-Op Bros. Category:Super Fear'd Bros. Category:New Super Beard Bros. (Series) Category:Super Weird Bros. Category:Super Interview Bros. Category:Jirard Finally Plays